


The Crooked Kind of Way

by ArtiTheRat



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiTheRat/pseuds/ArtiTheRat
Summary: Aaron Stewart's life turns upside down when he becomes a Makar. He fears dying young or going insane. He didn't think it would get worse until one day, one of his classmates dies. He starts noticing strange things after the classmates death. Surely it's a coincidence, right? Well, everything will change, in a crooked kind of way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Crooked Kind of Way

You know when your worst fear becomes reality? Well, that's how I'm living. Hi, I'm Aaron Stewart, the world's newest Makar, and I HATE it. Every Makar I heard of died young or went crazy. Verity Torres got decapitated! Then there's Constantine Madden, alive and well, creating an army of chaos ridden! I really don't want to end up like them.

I threw my boot off in a rage. It would hit that wall with a loud thump. As I worked to get my other boot off, I heard a door open.

"Aaron?" Callum would come out of his room, shutting the door as if he was hiding something. Kid probably was. He's a great guy but kinda weird. Good thing I like weird guys. He would sit next to me. A little to close. My face went red.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Someone who's not in a bad mood wouldn't throw his boot"

I would sigh "I'm scared…."

"Of what? Being a Makar?" He asked, and I nodded. I could see the genuine worry on his face. God he was such a great guy. He scoffed "Oh don't be scared! Nothing bad will happen. You have me and Tamara there with you. Hell, maybe Jasper will stop being a jackass"

I laughed "yea, when pigs fly!"

"There might be a flying pig elemental" 

I laughed again. God he was such an amazing guy. Maybe I should tell him. No. Not yet. Now's not a good time. I'll have another chance "That's a good point". I took my other boot off and set it beside me "I'm just…. Scared of dying or going insane"

"That's understandable. Being a Makar sounds scary as hell"

"It feels scary as heck" I would look at the floor "You won't ever understand…"

Call placed a hand on my shoulder "hey, I won't let you die. And I'm sure as hell you won't let me die. You and me, together, not dying" he grinned

"Not dying…. I like the sound of that"

"it's nice. Being young and alive" he smiled. I smiled back. Then, the door opened and in came Tamara. She seemed pissed off.

"What did Jasper do this time?" Call would ask

"Not just Jasper. Everyone has been whispering about Aaron" she rolled her eyes "assholes, am I right?" 

"About me?" 

"The whole Constantine deal has everyone on edge about this" She said "really sucks. You're not a bad guys Aaron"

Call leaned against me "she's right. You're the nicest, greatest guy ever. You could never do anything bad on purpose. That's what makes you an amazing guy". I smiled. I could feel my face go hot. Tamara would leave almost immediately. Good, I guess. We get time alone. He would sit next to me, his head resting on my shoulder. My face went hotter. Maybe now is my chance.

"Call" I said. No answer. He probably fell asleep. I shook him "Call?". Still nothing. Heavy sleeper? I had a bad feeling "Call!" I would shove him off. He fell to the ground, motionless. My heart dropped. He wasn't asleep.

He was dead.


End file.
